


【Newtmas】ET

by aaZena



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena





	【Newtmas】ET

*现代AU，非猎奇放心食用  
*开车慎入  
*推荐同名歌曲E.T.  
*就是很甜

叮——

【嘿，Thomas，这次的休假你可真是惬意。——Minho】

讯息的提示音在播放着古典音乐的屋内有些突兀，Thomas看了一眼亮起的屏幕，脑海中立刻浮现起了挚友那副似笑非笑的面孔。他没打算回消息，甚至在得知休假的安排以后，他有一瞬间想直接关机，一个人安安静静地度过只属于自己的清闲，哪怕他会与整个世界都失去联系。他不久前有了新的科研发现而得到上司褒奖，所以在这次的科研所休假安排中，他得到的假期是最多的。  
Thomas靠在沙发上，百无聊赖地翻着从门口邮箱里刚刚取出的报纸，厚厚一沓，足有一个月的分量。他刻意只开了一盏落地灯，在偌大的客厅里只对着他投下略带昏黄的光，他翻着纸张时扬起的细小灰尘尽数被光束吸引，连同旁边家具上还没来得及擦掉的灰尘，也一起聚集在光中。  
一个月积累的疲惫几乎把身体拖垮，本该简单收拾一下卧室就倒下大睡，可经年累月的习惯让他在睡前读起了报刊。加粗的字体总是能引起人的注意，尤其是一连几周都在报导的“境外传说”，ET出现在世界各地，附带着几名目击者的证词。而这个话题却意料之外地引发热议，关于目击证词的真伪，抑或是关于ET出现时间的猜想……Thomas略过了其他新闻，直接往后翻看后续报导，话题在舆论的控制下越来越往偏的方向发展，到最近的一期，甚至出现了神秘学研究者，进行一些虚空玄幻的评述。眼看着本该出现在科学版面的新闻渐渐往娱乐版面发展，Thomas忽然觉得半个小时前倒头就睡也许是个正确的选择。  
正要关灯，突然间他的眼前闪过一道刺眼的光影，隔着落地窗都能感受到光的灼热，仿佛一个燃烧体直直地落到了自家花园中。那震痛耳膜的一声巨响让他头疼，电光火石间，那团火瞬间熄灭，灼热也似乎随着火光散去，黑暗重新得到了掌控权，把本该有的一点火光都吞噬殆尽。  
困意走了七分，凌晨两点的闹钟刺耳地响起，他摸索着手机屏幕按掉闹铃，那封还没回复的讯息依旧挂在通知栏的最顶端。他僵住了身体，吃力地抬起手指掐了掐自己的脸，试图用疼痛感劝服自己——眼前的一切都是真实的，某个从天而降的东西砸在了花园里，而他，屋子的主人，却站在落地灯前不敢挪步。他紧盯玄关，良好的夜视让他能隐约看到大门，他屏住呼吸，生怕下一秒就能听见门锁被撬动的声音。冷汗顺着脸颊流下，他竭力保持清醒，推想着最坏的情况也不过是与入侵者同归于尽而已。  
报纸被翻得乱七八糟，堆在地上，飞虫伏在页脚，窸窸窣窣的声音在偌大又极静的客厅分外明显。他不知道时间过了多久，而闪烁的灯芯也在宣告着它寿命极限的到来，钨丝经不住电流的游走，愈加昏黄的光线吐露着些许不甘。  
或许，他该去看看。

意识渐渐回到大脑，眼睛聚焦的一刻他看到的是杂草，更准确地说，是他的脸埋在了杂草堆里。叶片割得脸颊生疼，他挪动着酸痛的身体慢慢坐起，打量着周围。他摔在了非常传统的花园里，这边种植的也不算是珍贵的奇花异草，相反，倒是一些容易打理的花草，只是杂草丛生，不像是常年有人居住的样子。夜间的寒冷使他不禁打了个哆嗦，下意识地缩起身体，他才发现自己的衣服被灼烧殆尽，自己正一丝不挂地坐在草丛里，身边连一片能蔽体的叶片都没有。  
眼睛被强光照射着，一个男人正慢慢靠近他，手电的光点在他周围反复移动，似乎是在确认他的存在。他嗅了嗅气味，闭上眼睛凭感官能力感知了一下，正在靠近自己的男人无疑是个人类。他松了口气，与人类打交道也不是一天两天，更何况他在这次意外事故之前还在学校里跟人类混成一片，要不是自己存在的异能，他甚至不觉得自己跟人类有什么差别。  
“Newt，”他举起手，按照人类的规则，这是表示自己没有攻击倾向，“如你所见，我不是人类。”这种时候，如果说自己是由于意外而毫发无损地掉在他家花园的普通人类，恐怕他也不会相信吧。  
他自报家门的行为显然不在Thomas的考虑范围内，事实上Thomas已经做好了跟他殊死搏斗的准备。男人停下了脚步，大概是发现了他无衣蔽体的窘状，抑或是在思考着利害关系。  
“我在传运过程中出了点意外，运载器失效时的温度灼坏了我的衣服，但是我的皮肤跟人类不同，所以没有受伤。”他自顾自地说下去，说着还抬起自己的细胳膊，表面看上去确实与人类皮肤无异，却不会被灼伤，“ET的存在只是被少数人所认同，可我们中的很多人都在人类社会生活了很久，有的甚至已经长达数百年，比如从我爷爷那时候说起……”他那双浅棕的眼眸看了看男人，对上的却是木然的眼神，于是他极不自然地避过了眼神交流，思忖着是不是刚刚的话太过惊人，以至于面前人无言以对。  
Thomas把手电的灯光转向了Newt身旁的草丛，这样自己就有充分的理由不去看陷入黑暗中的Newt。或许多年之后谈及两人的相遇，Thomas会坦率地承认自己被对方的容貌吸引，哪怕他当时狼狈不堪，满脸脏污。而现在，他不敢与Newt对视，因为他总觉得那双纯净的眼眸能够看透一切，更别提他那点心思。Thomas宁愿保持沉默，也不想抑制不住地说出激动的话语。金发少年见他迟迟没有接话，便没有继续说下去，而是在黑暗中耐心地等待他伸出双手。  
“我是Thomas。”他脱下外套，披在纤瘦的少年身上，“听口音你不像是这边的人，在来我家之前，呃我是说在意外发生之前，你住在哪？”他想问的很多，急迫的心情超过了他对情况的认知，他对ET没有别样的看法，而面前这个孤立无援的少年也就如普通人一样，不，他绝不普通，迄今为止的二十三年间没有人能在第一次见面时就使他的心跳如此加速。  
“英国。我在那里生活了很多年。”指尖传来的温热让他稍微有些安心，那人进而把他的手握在自己掌心。Newt被他拉着进了屋，屋内远比外面要温暖许多，没有想象中的陌生感，有的只是家一样的熟悉。  
Thomas没有开灯，他不想让少年赤|裸的身体暴露在灯光下，Newt似乎能明白他的考虑，借着透过落地窗的一点亮光，接过了他递来的一杯热水，虽然说对于两个男人而言这并没有什么害羞的。Thomas匆匆跑到卧室，找出一身干净的衣服，然后向他指了指浴室的方向。  
“先去泡个澡吧，然后我会尽快为你收拾出一间卧室，今晚先在我家住下吧。”  
“你们人类都这么喜欢麻烦？挤一间卧室也没什么大不了，我是说我可以睡在地上或者占用你床的一小部分。”Newt朝他扬了扬眉毛，“ET的身体远比人类要好得多。”  
Thomas万分庆幸自己没有开灯，不然自己从脸红到耳根的样子真的无从解释。他还要万分感谢当初装修这间房子的自己，舒适的大床足够睡得下两个成年人，更何况是体形比自己瘦弱一些的Newt。  
“晚安，人类。”不等Thomas回答，他就径直走向浴室，“还有，多谢收留。”  
Thomas规规矩矩地睡在床的一边，给Newt留出足够多的空间，却难免局促不安，往常肆无忌惮的睡姿也收敛了七八分，他可不想在熟睡的时候干扰对方的休息。浴室的水声能听得清清楚楚，他控制不住地想象着少年纤细的身体沐浴在水中，水流顺着他的金发流到他的额头，再顺着他高挺的鼻梁流到柔软的嘴唇，最后从面颊滴下，落到他精巧的锁骨，他翘长的睫毛沾染着水滴，那双温柔的眼睛氤氲着水汽，正望着自己……  
God，他不敢再多想了。他紧闭着眼睛，拼命地想把少年的身姿在自己脑海中抹去。他思想的战斗持续了很久，水声戛然而止，他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是少年正在擦拭身体，换上他的衣服，他将会和自己带有同样的气味。脚步声愈加放轻，可能是少年知道他已然入睡，不想扰他休息，要么是自己已经陷入了昏昏沉沉的状态，愈加失去了对外界的感知。  
床小幅度凹陷了一下，身旁人带着沐浴后的香味，蜷缩在床的另一边。两人间留出的一分米距离似乎是谁都无法逾越的界线。他很想翻过身把那半个小时前还瑟瑟发抖的身体拥入怀中，带有着这样的想法，任凭他今天再劳累，也无法安然入睡。于是他轻轻翻过身，借着黑暗偷偷睁眼，Newt面朝着自己，乖巧的样子让他忍不住想触摸。  
手指停留在空中，这似乎是必然结果。因为他隐约能够看到Newt的嘴角正扯出一个略微上扬的弧度。

Thomas很不喜欢Newt叫他“人类”，那只是一个泛性的代号，丝毫不能指代Thomas这个人。就像在他们相遇的第二天早晨，Newt语调慵懒地跟他问早，末了还不忘加个“人类”时，Thomas狠狠地再三强调了自己的名字，然后他扔下赖床的Newt，直奔厨房去做早餐。不过在若干年后，Thomas得知Newt只对他一个人这样“不客气”时，某种受虐才能激起的满足感刹时在他的心里疯长。  
“你不怕我？”Newt顶着一头蓬乱的金发，打着哈欠坐在Thomas对面，轻描淡写地问道。  
“科研人员。”Thomas咀嚼着面包，不忘对他做出“请”的手势，他对自己做早餐的手艺还是挺有信心，“话说回来，这应该是我问你的才对。”原本只是玩笑话，可抬头看到Newt摆出一副“区区人类”的嘲讽脸后，他硬生生地把接下来想调侃的话连着面包一起噎了下去。  
“所以呢？接下来要怎么处置我？带去研究，还是解剖？”嘴上这么说着，可面包和煎蛋都很好吃，Newt心里想的完全是另一码事情。  
Thomas大致知道了他的心思，没有接话，走去厨房为他倒了杯泡好的咖啡。  
从昨天他见到Newt后没有报|警也没有显露出攻击性开始，Newt就吃准了他不会把自己当做实验品。否则，第一时间在目击现场捉到ET的Thomas早就是今天的头版头条了，更别提现在还悠然自在地跟ET一起享用着早餐。  
“超自然现象也是科研人员的研究范畴之一，所以我不怕你。”Thomas继续享用着餐盘里的食物，“我可以收留你，因为我对你很感兴趣。”该死，怎么说出口了。  
“事实上经过若干年的基因变化，现在混居在人类中的我们，已经几乎跟人类无异了。”眼前人在时刻提醒着他，自己是个异类，这让Newt多少有点郁闷，“我们上学，接受教育，结交朋友，所有的社会行为都与人类相似。但是感官比人类要灵敏很多，还有……”咖啡的醇香弥散在两人间，让他瞬间产生一种跟Thomas可以敞开心扉聊天的错觉。不合时宜地止住了话，他品尝着早餐，想先把肚子填饱再说。  
“还有你不信任人类。”尽管讨厌他把所有人都一概而论，但Thomas隐约觉得自己在他看来跟无数个见过的人类无差。诚然，Newt没理由信任自己，他昨天可能摔在任何一个人的花园里，然后被收留抑或被出卖，只是遇到的人恰好是自己而已。  
叮的讯息声再次响起，Thomas看到他欲言又止的样子，索性拿起一旁的手机查看讯息，他可不想再听到面前这个长相精致的男孩说出什么嘲讽的话语。  
又是他的老朋友，Minho。这家伙实在因为休假无聊，决定第一天就来Thomas家做客，甚至还带了科研周报要探讨。连休假了也不让脑子闲着，大概是在科研所待久了，他已然忘了普通人该有的消遣娱乐。Thomas看了下讯息时间，早上七点，那按照Minho家到这的距离……  
不知何时Newt已经去开了门，Thomas回过神来时，Minho已经在门口跟Newt聊了一会儿。  
“嘿，Thomas，有朋友在家也不跟我说一声。儿时的伙伴……重逢的感觉是不是很棒？”Minho撞了一下他的肩膀，不过他可从没听Thomas说起过儿时的事情，而且还是个样貌可爱的少年。Minho在工作时寡言少语，私底下倒也没那么冷淡。Thomas才是在状况外的那个，他看了眼站在一旁的Newt，后者悄悄对他使了个眼色。  
“对，我们年纪相仿，我比他年长一些。我二十三，然后他…呃…”看上去Newt应该还是在上大学的年纪吧，Thomas又瞥了眼靠在墙边的Newt，对方不来接话可真是尴尬。  
“咳。Tommy你记错了，我二十四了。”  
这回轮到Newt不满了，认真算的话他可比Thomas年长了好几百岁。不过这么说也不是骗人，因为按照他在人间的年龄，也确实是二十四了。他挠了挠头，视线略过Thomas的脸颊，本应该看到Thomas记错年龄而窘迫，却没想到他一副暗自窃喜的样子。以ET超乎常人的感觉来看，Thomas是因为刚刚的话语才会这样，Newt回想了片刻，有点不好意思地背过身，捂嘴偷笑了一会儿。  
Tommy……他就那么自然地叫Thomas，不像是装出跟他很熟的样子。Thomas自知那点想法瞒不过Newt，看那人转过身去他就知道刚刚不小心流露出的情绪被洞察得清清楚楚。他一把扯过Minho带来的周刊，翻阅起来，掩饰失态。  
一头雾水的Minho看不透两人到底什么意思，只是觉得此刻的自己有点多余。距离上一次在Thomas家里开趴已经隔了好几个月——他这位老朋友一个人住，于是科研所的同事们都会以陪伴他为借口，来这里狂欢，而Thomas也不会为这种事情生气，久而久之，他家就成了约定俗成的聚会场所。Minho在客厅踱步，忽然想起了什么，在摆着杂志的书架后面摸索，腾起一阵灰尘。他手里的玻璃瓶折射着光，里面的液体像是要冲破瓶子的禁锢，醇香顺着酒塞溢出。那是上次Aris和Minho藏在这里的上品酒。当时Thomas早就被灌醉了，自然不知道他们在家里做了什么手脚。  
“酒柜里还有几瓶香槟。”Thomas打了个响指，“不过叫他们来之后，先得帮我打扫一下客厅。”他可不想在灰尘中开休假趴体。  
Newt在花园摆弄着昨天晚上砸坏的花草，确切地说，就算他没有压坏它们，那些枯黄的草叶也活不过三天。他在放着园艺工具的角落里发现了几袋肥料和种植铲刀，想不到Thomas在闲暇时候倒是下了一番心思，这花园倒也不是个荒草堆。于是Thomas来这边叫他等会参加聚会时，看到的就是这副场景。满脸污泥的金发小子在跟一株快死的植物殊死搏斗，说是除草，实则差点把它连根拔起。  
“Newt，Newt不用管它，我过几天会来打理花园。”他没有随身带着纸巾，便伸手擦去了Newt嘴角沾上的污渍，“等会一起来参加聚餐吧，也可以认识一些我的朋友……呃，我不是那个意思。”刚说完他就意识到自己说错了话，认识更多科研所人员会徒增他暴露身份的风险。  
“我只是觉得不能放任它们不管，这不是一件好解释的事情。”Newt脱下手套，把铲刀扔到一旁，花园里凭空被砸出这么大的痕迹，飞禽走兽可没这个本事，“根茎腐烂了，所以只能把它拔掉了。我参加过聚会，昨天也跟你说过，我们的生活与人类无异。”  
“啧。”  
听到脚步声，Thomas不假思索地再次触碰他的脸颊，手指灵巧地帮他抹掉一点泥污，指骨微微用力像是不想让他回头看去，对方那双棕色的眼瞳直看着自己。似有默契一般，Newt继续蹲着没有挪动，他知道这样的动作对于才认识两天的人来说过于暧昧，他妄图跟之前一样悄悄使用能力看透Thomas的内心，或许是因为他有太多的同事在这，还是Thomas此时的心思太过复杂，这一次，他弄不太明白。  
Teresa和Aris在门口看着他们，本想叫他们回来畅玩的Aris被Teresa捂住了嘴。Teresa拍拍他的肩，示意他跟自己先回去。  
“我想我终于知道Thomas这家伙单身到现在的原因了。”  
Minho看着她一副得意的样子，慢条斯理地倒了杯酒：“原来觉得自己放闪的不止我一个人。”  
“怎么，要赌么？”Alby在一旁摊开桌游，“你们说是Thomas那小子先告白，还是那个英国小子先耐不住？”Minho一气呵成地给排成排的纸杯倒上惩罚输家喝的辛辣饮料：“其实我看啊，他们可能自己都没意识到。”  
当Newt洗干净了脸来跟他的朋友们一起玩乐时，看到的就是常玩的桌游，纸杯里气味奇怪的酒，和四双盯紧猎物的眼睛，那副整蛊新人的样子都写在了脸上。Thomas把他推到中间，递给他一只空酒杯，Alby照顾新人般地给他倒了些鸡尾酒。Thomas第一次被Teresa拉着参加聚会时也是这样，这群同事表面客气，可那天他被整得差点输掉了裤子。  
聚会没给Newt留下过好印象。虽然他在学生时代也结交了几个人类朋友，但是聚会却是避而远之。ET不会轻易使用能力，尤其是天生拥有那些能窥探人心灵能力的，Newt便是其中之一。那次聚会上，他的脖子被人掐住，灌入喉的红酒顺着嘴角流得满身都是，浸透了他的制服衬衣，酒精蒸发带来的凉意让他禁不住缩紧了身子，而身后的男人解下他的领带，坏心眼地把它缠绕在他的手腕上，高脚杯里残存的最后一滴酒也分毫不差地滴落在他的锁骨上……被同级男生纠缠了几个月，没想到毕业前的聚会上他说的“好好聊聊”竟然是指这样的事。酒吧的灯光炫目刺眼，嘈杂的音乐直灌入脑中，让人头疼，Newt一时无法脱身，只好出此下策。被抓住弱点的始作俑者只好妥协，不然他一直以来自责不已的罪状都将在第二天公之于众，只是他始终想不明白的是Newt怎么在短短的时间内把他做的坏事一一打探清楚。那时Newt还不能很好地控制能力，喧闹的会场里，每一个人的心思都泉涌进他的脑海，几百个声音在倾诉着，罪责也好，后悔也罢……肮脏的，纯净的，他分辨不出，只知道同僚们藏着另一幅面孔，而这些都正赤|裸地展现在自己面前。费劲地找到出口，他冲出去透着气，狼狈不堪，迎面撞上了跟自己带有相同气息的女孩，是他的妹妹Sonya。  
红酒入杯，溅起的酒滴落在杯壁上，划出一道酒红的痕迹，和那天倒在他衣服上的酒颜色一样。Teresa一时兴起，把酒杯塞到他手里，旋即又拿着自己的酒杯跟他碰杯。  
“英国小少爷应该会喝点酒？”  
Aris玩着桌游的骰子，跟Minho两人快把纸杯里的惩罚饮料喝完了，他被呛得皱着眉，指了指一旁的Thomas：“就算他不会喝，Thomas也会帮他干掉的。”众人都被Aris这记直球笑得不行。  
“伙计，你喝多了吧？”Thomas不知道今天这群损友在打什么主意，不过有一点倒是说对了，他不会让Newt难堪。  
在那之后Newt再也没喝过红酒。只是这次不一样，因为他身旁是Thomas。  
红酒的味道是一如既往的苦涩，他眼前的女人出现了重影，被她拉着的手臂也在逐渐失去知觉，身体没平衡地向旁边倒，耳朵撞到了身旁人的肩膀，有个声音一直在叫他的名字，喉咙却发不出声音似的，无法去回应那个人。  
“Tommy……”  
把人抬到床上，Thomas没想到他会一杯倒。他无奈地跟朋友们解释了状况，Minho配合般地给他关上房间门，然后带着朋友们继续白日狂欢，一副不嗨到晚上不罢休的样子。  
脸颊绯红的男人舒适地进入了睡眠，不停地梦呓着同一句话：  
“我和你们一样……”  
他站在落地窗前，想不去看Newt熟睡的脸。他知道这不是Newt的能力，也不是ET对人类所天生具备的吸引力，他不想烂俗地用某个字眼表达这种悸动，只是想让他多在自己身边待一会儿，仅此而已。  
手机屏亮，Paige不想打扰他的假期，所以再重要的事情也只是发个讯息。果然瞒不过科研所的探查器，昨晚的异常已经被记录在案，只等Thomas这边的情报。Thomas回头看了看Newt，他翻了个身，白皙的手指扯开了衣领的两颗扣子，额头上渗出虚汗，像是做了噩梦。  
如果这一切都发生了，又何尝不是噩梦。  
他的指尖熟练地划过屏幕，而他的上司也在第一时间接通了电话。  
“我这里一切正常，而且我昨天晚上没有看到周围有什么异变。可能是检测器年久失修，最近的错误报告也不止这一次。”  
落地窗映出了那个正在做噩梦的男人，他扯着自己的领口，大喘着气，枕头也被他抓得发皱。Thomas冷静地回答着上司的各种盘问，手指不知不觉抚摸着冰凉的窗户，食指落在的位置正好映出了Newt的额头。异象与他无关，他的眼里只有那个本不属于这里的人。

得知Newt翘了工作的事情，Thomas一点都不意外，不过平白无故供吃供住显然不是他的作风，好吧，对喜欢的人例外。说是趁着工作空窗期处理一些家族事务，可每当Thomas无意间瞥到他的屏幕，看到的都是天外文字。  
“Tommy，你应该在好奇另一个世界？”其实那里很无聊，远不如跟你待在一起好。Newt停下了敲打键盘的手指，却因为刚刚在脑中一闪而过的念头摸了摸额头，身旁人早就笑出了声。  
难道待久了以后能力可以传染，他也能听到自己的想法么？  
“为什么不回去？”按照之前他说的，Thomas大致能推测到相遇的那晚，他本是要回到自己的星球。  
身旁的男人端起咖啡杯，那头微卷的黑发乖顺地贴在额头上，故作无意的询问，实际上那炽热的视线从没离开过自己，Newt刻意避开他的目光，合上屏幕，转移话题。  
“茶正好。”只要不是红酒就好。  
午后的阳光给他的金发添上了几分温暖的色调，扑闪的睫毛和躲避视线的眼眸在尴尬的气氛下更显得心虚，Newt觉得他非得说些什么，不然那家伙可能一整个下午都在沉默。  
“你的朋友们都很有趣，还有，跟你出去玩也总是受你照顾，想来真是麻烦你了。”  
Thomas在心里翻了个白眼。都怪不死心的上司在他家周围安插监视人员和装置，搞得每次带Newt出去都得提防。尤其是这家伙说自己很少逛超市的时候，Thomas硬是把两个合居的人买食材买出了老夫老妻逛超市的感觉。增多的肢体接触和频繁的耳语，都是因为他在科研所偷看资料时候发现，以目前的记录来看，ET排斥跟人类的接触。想来已经是早年的记载了，而近年来又没有新的案例，古旧的记录便保存至今。Thomas后知后觉，那时他们被超市顾客当成情侣也没什么奇怪的了。  
“我想我跟你带有一样的感情，兄弟。”Newt突然凑近他，温热的指尖钳制住他的下巴。Thomas被突然凑近的脸吓得往后靠在了沙发上，对方不但没有拉开距离，反而得寸进尺地爬到他身上，另一只手撑在沙发上打消了他躲闪的念头。在确定要共同生活一段时间时，Newt就跟他约好不会对他使用能力。Thomas信了他的承诺，可他此时的神情就如初见时一样，像是盯着猎物，似有魔力一般，让他移不开目光。下巴被掐得生疼，Thomas握住他纤细的手腕，触感一如指尖那般温热，像是情|热让他血液沸腾，耳根也禁不住发红。手腕被紧紧抓住，Newt松开了手指，身下人慢慢坐起身，比自己温度偏低的手掌隔着单薄的衣服抚上了腰肢，喉结处传来黏腻的触感，那只手顺着腰线向上抚摸到脊背，他禁不住发出呜咽。Thomas顺着他的脖颈往上吻到他的脸颊，手指触摸过的地方泛起一阵潮红，他那柔软的唇瓣微微张开，似在邀请他品尝这独特的滋味。等不及地凑上前，Newt想亲吻他，可嘴唇却被男人的手指挡住，他看到男人的眼底泛起情|欲，他想与男人一起沉沦。理智让Thomas到此收手，他安抚着在他肩膀上吻出痕迹的Newt，情|热的波澜很快被理性冲压。  
他喜欢着一个ET，并且就在刚刚，差点上了他。

金发少女刚刚结束乐队的排练。比赛就在最近，作为主唱的她自然带着其他队员加紧一切时间练习。排练室外照常有人在等她，三成可能是她的朋友约她放学后出去玩，七成可能是那些女孩来打探她哥的消息——自从几个月前，恰逢休假的Newt来接她放学。说起来那次也是Newt正好有空，想着跟Sonya好久不见，偶尔来学校找她聚聚。  
“我哥他毕业以后就没跟我住在一起，早就搬到离公司近的地方自己住了。”无数次用同样的借口搪塞，Sonya自己都嫌麻烦，“而且他工作很忙，我跟他也好久没见面了。”是不是在忙工作只有Newt自己清楚，不过三个月联系不上Newt也让她有些担心。按照家族那边的情报，Newt这次没有回去，而是半途在美国失踪了，近几个月他的活动范围始终在那一片地区。  
像是在Thomas那边玩久了忽然想到亲人一样，Newt问他借了手机，凭着记忆拨通了她的电话。  
“美国好玩么？喂，我可告诉你，下次不许来我学校了。”  
“呃……是个意外，传送装置半途损坏了。”海滩的夜风正好，他舒服地在躺椅上伸展着，“我在这里遇见了一个很有趣的人类，呃，他叫Thomas。”受到Thomas一记白眼后他老实地改口叫他名字。  
“所以呢？不回家了？听起来那是个男生的名字。”电话的那头，少女翻着书页，对于自己的哥哥喜欢男人这件事，她似乎一点都不意外。  
“他是我的伴侣。”  
“恋人！”Thomas不顾他捂住手机，仍然在一旁大声说道。  
Sonya被那头突如其来的争吵吓了一跳，只是称呼这样的小事而已。女孩只是祝福一句“玩得开心”，就不得已挂了电话。几年前他还说着这辈子要孤独终老，结果转身就找了个伴侣，她似乎嘀咕了Newt的魅力。  
恰好能看到满天的星辰，Newt挂断了电话，双手叠在脑后，饶有兴趣地欣赏起了夜空。  
“能看到自己的星球？”Thomas坐在他身旁，可惜对天文一窍不通，只是度假这天运气好，正好能看到这么壮观的星象。  
“我不走。”  
Newt转头给了他一个意味深长的笑，长时间的相处让他连Thomas话里有话都能听得出。他本以为在这边的短短几十年会孤独终老，然后在最后的时刻不得不回到那个冰冷无聊的世界，让剩下几百年的时间都消磨在枯燥的家族事务中，直到陨灭。ET的生命或许是永恒的，即使在这里会老去，回到自己的星球，他们照样能恢复成年轻的容貌，仿佛是在那里重新开启一生，又会结识不同的人，留下不同的遗憾……他看着无际的星空，突然觉得几十年后就这样结束生命，或许是个很好的结局，他想要的已经得到，再长的生命，再多的历程也索然无味。  
“我爱你。”  
似有默契一般，两个人同时说道。一个只是把早就想说的话吐露了出来，一个则是知道他要说，等着这一刻表明心意。  
落地窗的凉意让他浑身一颤，身后人在他耳边不断喊着他的名字，时不时舔舐着他的耳朵。衬衫被解开，灵巧的手指解下他的领带，蒙住他的眼睛。视觉被夺去的Newt在黑暗中胡乱摸索，可除了冰冷的落地窗，他摸不到任何东西。感受到他的体温在慢慢变低，像是在危险中保护着自己，可被抚摸过的肌肤却在升温，Thomas笑了，手指在他的乳头流连，刻意抚弄着敏感之处，让被压在窗上的男人禁不住发出喘息。见好就收般不去折磨他的胸口，Thomas一路向下抚摸他的腹部，一直到敏感部位，却又故意绕开，玩弄起他的臀部。  
“给我……”  
Newt伸手想抚慰自己，下一秒Thomas就握住了他的手腕，让他重新撑着窗户。润滑剂的冰凉触感和前端被饶有技巧地抚慰带来的双重刺激让他瞬间软了腰，后穴却正好碰到Thomas的炽热。Thomas像是要隐藏去自己的气息，任凭他怎么粗喘着叫自己都不去回应，只有愈发激烈的扩张动作在宣告着对他的占有。  
“求我……”带有笑意地伸进三根手指，Thomas反复戳弄着他的敏感点，看着他吞咽不下羞耻的呻吟，涎水顺着嘴角流下，领带遮不住的地方，白皙的皮肤都泛起情|欲的热|潮。不再去欺负他的前端，Thomas腾出一只手覆上他撑在落地窗上的手。因为害怕而僵住的手指死死地撑在玻璃上，在手背被覆上一层温暖时，Newt像是被人拉回了怀抱，他依恋Thomas的温度，那只手就如他所料一般扣紧了他的指缝，与他十指相扣。  
“求你……我想和你做，Tommy……”尾音陡然拔高，体内的敏感点再次被戳弄，Newt的喘息带上了哭腔。Thomas知道他撑不住这样折腾，便拦腰把他抱在床上，身体陷入柔软的床被让ET放松了下来，蒙住眼睛的领带被扯去，卧室昏暗的床头灯光增添了几分暧昧，眼睛一时无法对焦，只觉得眼角的泪水被人温柔地吻去，腿弯被抬高，炽热的欲望慢慢契入自己体内。第一次被进入的身体没有习惯他的深度，Newt忍不住疼痛再次呻吟，这次却被身上人堵住了嘴，唇舌纠缠，毫无抵抗的力气只能任凭他攻城略地，喘息尽被吞咽入喉。  
我想我是你的猎物，从第一次见面开始。  
等他的身体慢慢适应，Thomas加快了节奏，每一次都刻意往那一点顶撞。身下人不服输地解开他的衣服，撩拨般抚摸着他身上每一寸肌肤，下体在他的腹部摩擦，淫|靡一片。Thomas一瞬间有了种自己才是被欺负的错觉。不仅想在他身体里留下痕迹，还想在他身上，在衣服遮盖不到的地方……吻痕种在Newt的脖颈，后者半推半就地在他身下挣扎，被情|欲撩拨得含糊不清地说着会被人看见。就快要到达顶峰，Newt在他肩膀上抓出鲜红的痕迹，而Thomas还没有结束的意思，疼痛在激烈的情|事中只不过是调情的戏码，他忍受着Newt野猫般的举动，一下往更深处顶弄。  
Newt在粗喘中发泄了出来，白浊尽数沾染到两人交合的地方，连带着体液滴落到床单。高潮后夹紧的内壁又给Thomas带来刺激，近乎要到达极致。敏感的身体禁不住Thomas这番冲击，Newt只是紧搂着他的脖子，狠咬着他的肩膀不想泄出更羞耻的呻吟，而Thomas知道他的感觉，崩弦的理智让他想停下来安抚一下怀里人，可炽热的欲望只让他欺负得更狠，不安分的手指又抚弄起了他的腰际。偏冷的一股白浊灌入他的体内，高潮过后的满足感让他放过了身下筋疲力尽的人，Thomas翻身躺在一旁，拿过扔在枕边的领带，把两个人的手腕绑到了一起。  
“幼稚。”  
沙哑的嗓音伴随着还没平复的喘息，Newt想挣扎开，可Thomas已经打上了结。  
狩猎者雌伏于猎物的身下，可是猎物不知道，从他们见面开始，猎者就咬紧了他，以一生或是更永恒的生命为代价。  
End


End file.
